


Letters

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [10]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Fights, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...and secrets don't make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldryuuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldryuuza/gifts).



> Because she wanted to know how they became Marines...
> 
> It can't all be perfect hormonal crazy, right?

“You stupid, idiotic son of a bitch,” Miles muttered as he continued to flip through the stack of letters.

“Did you find it?” Bass asked as he walked into his room.

Miles turned, letters in his hands, a scowl on his face.

“Where’d you get those, Miles?”

Miles rolled his eyes. “I was looking for the history book.”

“Well it’s not in my desk drawer,” Bass snapped as he snatched the letters out of Miles’ hand. “What are you doing going through my stuff?”

“What are you, twelve? I wasn’t going through your stuff, dumbass. They were out on your desk.” Miles paused to glare pointedly at Bass. “On top of the history book _you_ sent me to get.”

They didn’t speak, just stared at each other. Bass did the thing where he didn’t blink, but his eyes were scared and Miles thought he might just turn on his heel and leave. They hadn’t had a fight in a while, but Miles just couldn’t ignore this. It was too important.

“When were you going to tell me you got accepted into every college in the world?”

Bass held his arms out to the side and _finally_ blinked. “I wasn’t. I’m not going, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Doesn’t really matter? Bass, some of these are full ride baseball scholarships. People would kill for this…and it _doesn’t really matter_?”

“They can have it. I’m not going, Miles.”

“At least do like ROTC or something. Go to college then do OCS if that’s what you really want, but damn it, don’t just throw this away.”

“Come with me. I know you got into State.”

Miles raked a hand through his hair. “You know I only did that to get my dad to lay off and quit reminding me about Ben going to college. Like I could forget Ben the Perfect. I won’t make a good Ben 2.0, but I’ll be a damn good Marine.”

Bass smiled and stepped closer to Miles. He put his hand on Miles shoulder and met his gaze. “I know you will. And I’m coming with you.”

Miles wanted to argue it further, wanted to demand Bass go to college, but Bass was going to do as he pleased, even if Miles thought it was a dumbass decision. Sure, Miles could go to college, would do well enough even, but he didn’t want to…he didn’t want Ben’s life. One day Ben was going to be some brilliant mad scientist type in a super-secret lab and Miles was going to be the man outside the door guarding it.

Miles looked into Bass’ eyes; the decision was made. He couldn’t stay mad at Bass for long, not when Bass was giving him _his_ smile.

“You’re an idiot.”

Bass didn’t stop smiling. “Someone’s gotta watch your heroic, idiotic ass.”

Miles watched the smile fall from Bass’ face, saw his eyes take on that serious look that made him appear so much older, so much wiser. Bass blinked up at him and cupped Miles’ face.

“And it’s not going to be some stranger either. It’s you and me. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd so let me know if you see anything.


End file.
